<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why am i here by uwubakalol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587050">why am i here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwubakalol/pseuds/uwubakalol'>uwubakalol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sapnap and Dream Live Together, Will add more tags as the fic progresses, bbh says language to much oops, chatfic, dream is like the floridian guy who breaks out of prison just to see his friends, gogy just wants to sleep, i have to much free time sorry, no sleep dream lol, some other myct people come in for like a bit ig but yeah, this also has funny dnf memes so if you dont like it dont read :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwubakalol/pseuds/uwubakalol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ayup! its a texting fanfic with george, dream, sapnap, bad and others!!!! who would of guessed!!!!! wow!!! you should read its a 10/10 fanfic!!!!</p><p>this honestly has no plot just for fun bc i cannot write regular and planned fanfics 😔😔😔</p><p>u guys probably know the names of them but here:</p><p>pissbaby: dream</p><p>BIGMAN: tommy</p><p>gogy: george</p><p>dadboyhalo: bbh</p><p>sippycup: sapnap</p><p>flattypatty: quackity</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. sippycup: dream its 3 am wtf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yo you saw this and actually chose to read this ???? wow enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>pissbaby</b>
  <span> added </span>
  <b>gogy</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>sippycup</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>dadboyhalo</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>guys</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo:</b>
  <span> yes?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy</b>
  <span>: dream</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby:</b>
  <span> george the not found</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>what the fuck do you want</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo:</b>
  <span> LANGUAGE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup:</b>
  <span> no &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>guys when are we doing the next manhunt</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>dream its 3 am wtf</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy:</b>
  <span> can i leave please</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby:</b>
  <span> no i cant live without you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo:</b>
  <span> i agree with george we should all get sleep :D</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby:</b>
  <span> someone answer my question then i will :/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>uhhh does friday work? :3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby:</b>
  <span> cant</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby:</b>
  <span> but i can on thursday?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy:</b>
  <span> seems good ig can i sleep now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup:</b>
  <span> upvote</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>downvote</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo:</b>
  <span> dream you have to get sleep it's not good for you to stay up so much &gt;:(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>ok dad ://</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>guys it's time to go to sleep :((</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>clay whateveryourlastnameis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo:</b>
  <span> time for bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby:</b>
  <span> u are not my father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>im just looking out for you :(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>please everyone go to bed george is literally the only one sleeping in the gc</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy:</b>
  <span> shut the fuck up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo:</b>
  <span> language o.O</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>ok fine i’ll go to bed :/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby:</b>
  <span> george</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy:</b>
  <span> what</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>sleep call? 🙁</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy:</b>
  <span> fine</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>what</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<b>dadboyhalo:</b>
  <span> rat &amp; i say goodnight ! :D</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sippycup: can you shut the fuck up i can hear you from downstairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sapnap and dream fight lol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ik this is like 500 words, i wanted to aim for 1k but that obviously didn't happen LMAO, i tried to add more on but it would be boring lol but the next chapter will probably be longer.</p><p>anyways i'll let you be free and read this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>pissbaby</b> and <b>sippycup</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>sippycup: </b>can you shut the fuck up i can hear you from downstairs</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby:</b> wdym i’m whispering ??</p><p> </p><p><b>sippycup:</b> well ur a rlly bad whisperer then</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby:</b> why are you texting me ur literally downstairs</p><p> </p><p><b>sippycup:</b> streaming</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby: </b>why are you streaming right now</p><p> </p><p><b>sippycup:</b> and why are you talking to gogy right now</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby:</b> sleep call but go on</p><p> </p><p><b>sippycup: </b>its a sleep call stfu and sleep :/ </p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby:</b> make me bitch</p><p> </p><p><b>sippycup:</b> don’t make me bring bad into this</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby:</b> wowee im so scared bads gonna call me a muffin head</p><p> </p><p><b>sippycup: </b>im done with you im moving out</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby:</b> ok i’ll invite george instead</p><p> </p><p><b>sippycup:</b> WHAT AND REPLACE ME ????</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby: </b>i</p><p> </p><p><b>sippycup:</b> what about the bro cuddles :(</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby: </b>sapnap calm down we can still bro cuddle</p><p> </p><p><b>sippycup:</b> i cant with you im going to stream now :/</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby: </b>ok have fun</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>__________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>dadboyhalo </b> and <b>pissbaby</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>dadboyhalo:</b> sapnap messaged me dream be nice :[</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby:</b> wdym he literally said “that’s it im moving out” like ??</p><p> </p><p><b>dadboyhalo:</b> well you know he was joking </p><p><b>dadboyhalo: </b>dont take things so seriously :((</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby: </b>why are you telling me what to do you aren’t my dad im a grown adult</p><p> </p><p><b>dadboyhalo: </b>arent you the one who almost ate a dead rat on the side of the road o.O</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby:</b> i cannot confirm nor deny that statement.</p><p> </p><p><b>dadboyhalo: </b>see dream you should be nice to your friends or else you won’t have any :(</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby:</b> i’ll still have gogy</p><p> </p><p><b>dadboyhalo:</b> ...</p><p><b>dadboyhalo:</b> that’s a topic for another day,</p><p> </p><p><b>dadboyhalo:</b> at least go and say sorry to sapnap :[</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby: </b>ok fine</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>_________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>pissbaby</b> and <b>sippycup</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>pissbaby:</b> sapnap,</p><p> </p><p><b>sippycup: </b>dream.</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby: </b>i, clay, am sorry for my actions and did not mean for you to be upset.</p><p> </p><p><b>sippycup:</b> im guessing bad talked to you</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby: </b>yes he did</p><p> </p><p><b>sippycup: </b>i accept your apology dream.</p><p><b>sippycup: </b>you now owe me $30</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby: </b>WHAT</p><p><b>pissbaby: </b>I RETRACT MY STATEMENT FUCK YOU</p><p> </p><p><b>sippycup: </b>hEY TAKE THAT BACK</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby:</b> NO</p><p> </p><p><b>sippycup: </b>hey what happened to your so-called boyfriend</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby: </b>george?</p><p> </p><p><b>sippycup: </b>so you’re confirming that your dating george?</p><p> </p><p><b>pissbaby:</b> NO???</p><p><b>pissbaby: </b>also he fell asleep like 2 hours ago</p><p> </p><p><b>sippycup: </b>of course he did he sleeps too much</p><p><strong>sippycup: </strong>but bad was right be nice god bully much</p><p> </p><p><strong>pissbaby: </strong>ok ok im sorry</p><p><strong>pissbaby:</strong> but i wont pay you $30</p><p> </p><p><strong>sippycup: </strong>understandable.</p><p> </p><p><strong>pissbaby: </strong>ok im going to go fulfill the sleep part of my sleep call</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>ok bye</span>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>___________</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>dadboyhalo </b>
    <span>and </span>
    <b>sippycup</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>crisis averted thank you bad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>no problem sapnap any time :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>dream is very mean to me sometimes smh</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>well dream doesn’t know when he says mean stuff sometimes but you gotta understand he still loves you no matter what :3</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>i know but he can be an asshole sometimes and its not nice</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>language, but I just wanted you to know that he doesn’t hate you :]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>its weird how the whole argument george slept through it</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>that’s george for you</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>at this point its not very surprising</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: 🤷‍♀️</b>
</p><p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>but sapnap its time for bed its super late</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>ok ok talk tommorw?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>i can talk anytime! :D</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>ok bad goodnight i love you :)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>night sapnap! rat says goodnight as well! &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>:)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>:)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heyyy its me again :)</p><p>i had english class today which means it just fuels my writing so i rlly went brrrrr on this fanfic. but this one is mainly just sapnap and dream + a lil of bad  but the whole gang plus a special guest will join us later :)</p><p>i know im gonna get burn out sometime this week from writing so much but whatever, but ty for the kudos when i woke up this morning and saw in my email "you got kudos!" rlly surprised me bc i thought no one would read this LMAO but turns out people did and it super surprised me and im still in shock now</p><p>comments and kudos are super welcome lol</p><p> </p><p>anyways drink water, eat, take care of urself, and have a great and awesome day!</p><p>-sara 😎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. BIG MAN:  BECAUSE IM BIG AND IM VERY MANLY!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tommy invites himself not only to georges house, to the group chat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyyyy it's been a while, hasn't it?</p>
<p>yeah um sorry ab that i had like 30 missing work and i got the joy and pleasure to do it all! :)</p>
<p>tommy gets to join us today in this episode yay.</p>
<p>honestly, i love tommy's chaotic energy i had to include it in here, and i almost added tubbo into here but i was like nahhhhhh</p>
<p>but HEY 1k words today! rlly proud of myself bc the last 2 chapters were very short so. i'm hoping i can make atleast 1k words for the rest of the fanfic. but anyway enough of my rambling enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>pissbaby &amp; gogy</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>why did you hang up :[</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>i woke up at like 20 minutes ago and didnt wanna wake u up while u slept</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>it would of been fine i like seeing u when i wake up </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>are you confessing ur undying love to me rn?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>what no</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>come on george, you know you love me :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>nope think ur talking about a different george</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>nope im talking about the right one :))</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>answer my facetime right now you idiot</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>stage one: denial</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>ANSWER MY GOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>language x69</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>guys code red</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>wait no code death</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>I’LL BE THERE SOON</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>what no don't fly all the way here it's not that bad</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>what is it then</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>tommy just told me he wants to “hang out like big men”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>i mean tommy isn't that bad, it will be fun!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>no he is that bad i would stab him if i could</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>also thank you george for clearing that up i almost bought a very expensive ticket to the oh-so cold uk</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>nobody said u shouldnt</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>george, gogy, dreams lover, just tell him no</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>what did you just call me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>i</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>what</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>am i not wrong?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>you actually suck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>hey let's not be mean to tommy he's actually really nice! also sapnap you need to be careful what you say they are sensitive about that topic &gt;:(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>fine if you want me to go whatever :/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>uh george also ab that plane ticket...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>what about it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>do you actually want me to come?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>i mean i wouldn't be mad if u didnt</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>ok i’ll keep that in mind :D</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>are u gonna fly all the way to george the not found’s house and make out with him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>what the hell</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>sapnap make one more dnf joke i and i will fucking murder you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>language o.O</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>shit am i gonna be cancelled now for saying that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>i will cancel your pathetic little ass so hard you become a big brown stain in your carpet</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>HEY LANGUAGE!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>sorry not sorry bad :/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>anyways george are u gonna hang out with tommy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>some odd reason, he showed up at my house and is now sitting on my couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>how</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>he doesn't even know ur address</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>wilbur drove him here bc tommy said he would pay him 20 dollars? dunno</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>pls be nice to him though he's just a child</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>did u even tell him yes tho george</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>hes currently interrogating me srry cant talk</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>what is he asking u</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>HELLO IT IS ME BIG MAN TOMMY I HAVE COME TO SAY HI AND NOW GOIYS8DIS TYRJG TO TAKM S THISKMNS PHONEPAOSKDFJDFLL</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>should i call for help?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>nah he’s fine</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>i really do think we should do something</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy </b>
  <span>added </span>
  <b>BIG MAN</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>HELLO! IT IS ME AGAIN!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>im so sorry to you all</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>how to murder someone through a screen wikihow</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>big man who are you trying to kill</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>tommy did you make george add you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>WHAT IS THIS BIG PUSSY DOING HERE??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>tommy he’s our friend</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>this is actually for the dream team and last time i check you arent part of it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>big man that was not very nice</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>why do you say “big man” so much</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>BECAUSE IM BIG AND IM VERY MANLY!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>many, many people disagree tomathy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>NOPE WRONG</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>tommy language, and also you can’t invite yourself to stuff :l</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>badboyhalo, i do not know why you are named that you arent even bad you are a little pussy, i am such a big man that i can invite myself into anything because of how massive i am.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>language &gt;:O</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>tommy probably holds the world record for making bad say “language” so many times</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>upvote</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>facts</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>also tommy made me a cup of tea and then he burned himself somehow and is now crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>L</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>L</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>NOT L. I AM NOT CRYING MY EYES JUST ARE SWEATING FROM BLINKING SO MUCH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>A BIG MAN NEVER CRIES</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>you were never a big man in the first place</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>HEY! be nice to tommy george</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>YES! I AM SO MASSIVELY BIG THAT EVERYONE EVEN GEORGENOTFOUND SHOULD BE NICE TO ME!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>i will make you have 0 canon lives if you say massive or big man one more time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>HEYYYYYYY</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>sapnap</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>dream</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>bet u 20$ that in the next 1 minute tommy’s gonna say big man or massive</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>deal</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>how do i kick someone out of my house</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>who are you gonna kick out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>you, now get the fuck out of my house</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU KICK OUT THE MOST MASSIVE MAN ALIVE???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>sapnap now owes me 20 dollars :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>damn it :/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>language</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>does anyone have wilburs phone number</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>wait nvm i found it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>why do you need wilbur soot’s phone number big man</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>tommy can you drive?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>well who drove you to georges house?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>wilbur</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>mhm and why do you think gogy is calling wilbur?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>WHAT GEORGE HANG UP I DO NOT WANT WILBUR COMING</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>no i wanted him to pick u up and he said hes coming soon</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>pog moment?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>YES! INDEED!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>then i will do phase 2 of my plan</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>what's phase 2?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>someone gets REMOVED</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>please do not remove me i am to big and massive to leave</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>tommy lying to yourself is not good to you mental health u honestly should stop</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>i am not lying i am speaking pure FACTS!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>wow more lying. not cool tommy :/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>yooooo wilbur’s here</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>guys lets be nice to tommy! :D</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>yes for once i agree the little pussy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>nvm i retract the statement go for it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIG MAN: </b>
  <span>HEYYYYYY</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>phase 2 is a go</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>gogy </b>
  <span>removed </span>
  <b>BIG MAN</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>freedom from the child pog</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>pog?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>you guys could of been a bit nicer :(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>no i strongly disagree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>also dream answer my facetime</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>yes george</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>wowee i cant wait to hear yelling and screaming :/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>we dont yell</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>no you do</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>we really dont</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>also dream ANSWER i have facetimed you 5 times</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>sorry sorry</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>facetime #2 of the day?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>#4</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>discluding the other one</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>dadboyhalo: </b>
  <span>what other one?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gogy: </b>
  <span>what other one</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pissbaby: </b>
  <span>yeah</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sippycup: </b>
  <span>yeah lol</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yo you made it to the end! yeah hope u enjoyed this one since it's longer than most of the chapters :D</p>
<p>sorry i literally took like a month to post this LMAO i work on like little tidbits here and there and today i just did a crap ton and bam i finished! so right now it has 185 hits, which WOW that is so unreal lol. tysm! im actually so glad people like this! and every time i get the notification saying "you got kudos!" literally warms my heart thank you all idk how many times im gonna say that LMAO. ty! anyways heres a list of songs that i listened to while listenting to this:</p>
<p>dreamland by glass animals<br/>heatwaves by glass animals<br/>bad idea! by girl in red<br/>girls by girl in red<br/>let the sun in by the wallows</p>
<p>p.s those songs are rlly good and are on my top 10 of favorite songs very good do recommend to everyone on planet earth!</p>
<p>anyways drink water, eat, take care of urself, someone out their cares ab u, and have a great day!</p>
<p>-sara 😎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. pissbaby: quackity can you not spell?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>quackity comes in! he actually joins the gang's group chat vry poggers please read it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*trips over epic shoes* heyyy-</p><p>ok hi its been a hot minute since i have posted lmaooo<br/>i will talk more in the end lol so go and read:</p><p>enjoy! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>language x69</p><p>pissbaby: sapnap please</p><p>sippycup: no you killed my fish</p><p>gogy: sapnap its minecraft</p><p>pissbaby: gogy please unban me :(</p><p>dadboyhalo: what happened?</p><p>gogy: ok</p><p>pissbaby: i ACCIDENTALLY killed his fish</p><p>sippycup: nope on purpose</p><p>dadboyhalo: dream did you at least say sorry?</p><p>pissbaby: I DID</p><p>sippycup: yes saying “quackity did it not me” is totally saying sorry.</p><p>gogy: to be fair, quackity said he’d give dream like 500 dollars if he killed the fish so technically it is his fault :/</p><p>dadboyhalo: but dream did it so it still is his fault</p><p>sippycup: i am going to start a goddamn war and this is all your fault pissbaby</p><p>dadboyhalo: language!!!</p><p>pissbaby: sapnap aren't you the one who has killed multiple pets on the server tho</p><p>dadboyhalo: well quackity made the bet right?</p><p>gogy: yes</p><p>pissbaby: ur not suggesting...?</p><p>dadboyhalo: yeah.... i kinda am...</p><p>gogy: doesnt he like piss you off almost as much as tommy<br/>
dadboyhalo: i mean, quackity is nice, sure we don't get along with some things... but he’s ok</p><p>sippycup: well he was part of the murder of supercoolfish69</p><p>gogy: thats what you named ur fish<br/>
gogy: a username</p><p>sippycup: yes do not judge it </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY! YOU MADE IT TO THE END HAHAH!!!! yeah so sorry i havent posted in like i wanna say like 2-3 months? idk</p><p>i've been having some personal problems with myself lol. as well as my adhd brain not letting me actually sitting down and just letting myself write haha</p><p>kudos and comments vry much appreciated :)</p><p>drink water, have a lil break, and have a great day!!!</p><p>-sara 😎</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please do not contact cc's in donos, tweets, etc.</p><p>or else i will die of embarrassment and it will haunt me forever :)</p><p>btw if you know me in real life, no you dont.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>